04h16
by IACB
Summary: "La toute première fois que tu m'as vue, quelle pensée t'a traversé l'esprit ?"


**Drabble n°2 :** 04h16

 **Thème donné par :** Lily O. K.

 **Consignes à respecter :** Dramione **x** Description de la réaction de Draco la toute première fois qu'il a aperçu Hermione, avant même de connaître ses origines **x** Univers magique **x** 859 mots.

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Par souci de cohérence ou simple caprice, **Voldemort n'a jamais existé, n'existe pas et n'existera jamais** – croisons les doigts. J'ai rédigé ce drabble en écoutant **« Loner » de Kali Uchis** , plus pour l'atmosphère posée de la musique que pour le sens exact des paroles. Bonne lecture à tous ! xo.

* * *

Ses doigts parcourent lentement la crevasse de sa colonne vertébrale. Une caresse douce, paresseuse.

« La première fois que je t'ai vue ? » répète-t-il.

L'arrivée imminente du sommeil rend sa voix rauque. Plus rauque encore que d'habitude. Hermione veut l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle mais se retient de justesse. Il faut d'abord qu'elle sache.

« La toute première fois que tu m'as vue. » acquiesce-t-elle. « Quelle pensée t'a traversé l'esprit ? »

Dans son dos, la main du blond continue son indolente ascension. Sa chevelure peroxydée tombe en infimes brindilles d'or sur ses yeux, s'accrochant à ses cils, chatouillant son nez.

« Donc on remonte avant la répartition, avant la Première Année, avant même le premier voyage en POUDLARD Express. » récapitule-t-il.

« Mmh-mmh. »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir... »

De la pulpe de l'index, Hermione trace des arabesques indistincts sur le torse nu de Draco, son canevas d'un soir. Sa main serpente librement son épiderme tiède, entre traces parallèles de griffures et suçons rougeâtres, et lorsqu'elle s'aventure plus bas, un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas, le ventre du blond se contracte instinctivement, faisant ressortir la musculature discrète mais présente qu'il cache sous son uniforme de Préfet. Hermione se mord la joue, réprimant de justesse un petit sourire satisfait.

« Rien. »

Draco accompagne son aveux d'un rire plus aérien que sonore. Sa bouche entrouverte donne un aperçu partiel de sa mâchoire, l'éclat de ses dents visible malgré la semi-obscurité de la chambre. La partie la plus charnue de sa lèvre inférieure se fait légèrement proéminente. Hermione ne demande qu'à mordre.

« Comment ça : rien? »

« Je n'ai rien pensé de toi. » affirme-t-il. « Et puis tu me demandes de retourner, quoi.. plus de six ans en arrière ? Autant essayer de me souvenir de ma naissance en détails. »

« Tu étais tout bleu et tu gigotais tellement que le Médicomage a eu du mal à déterminer si tu étais un garçon ou une fille. »

« Tu oublies également de mentionner que j'ai coupé mon cordon ombilical de mes propres dents. »

« Merlin, mais quel homme. » souffle Hermione, faussement adoratrice.

Son long rideau de boucles brunes tombe en cascade sur l'épaule de Draco. Il en attrape une au vol, l'enroule distraitement jusqu'à sa seconde phalange, la déroule.

« Je peux te dire ce que j'ai pensé de toi après t'avoir rencontré, si tu veux. »

« Étant donné la fréquence de nos disputes, j'aime autant ne pas savoir. » grommelle Hermione.

Elle enfouit sa figure dans sa nuque. Sa peau sent encore l'eau de parfum moldue qu'elle lui a offert pour ses dix-huit ans. Hermione respire l'effluve musquée, s'en imprègne.

« Pendant les deux premières années, j'ai eu envie de te frapper. Continuellement. Non-stop. C'était juste maladif. » commence Draco. « Mais, comble de l'ironie, c'est toi qui a fini par le faire en Troisième Année. »

« Ce qui t'a remis les idées en place, j'espère. »

« Tout le contraire. En Quatrième Année, tu me bouffais l'esprit. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » minaude Hermione tandis que son index part à nouveau en excursion sur son torse.

« Tu le sais déjà. » Hermione l'entend presque rouler des yeux. « Ta robe du Bal de Noël. » ajoute-t-il malgré tout, comme incapable de garder ce détail pour lui.

« Qu'avait donc cette fameuse robe, dis-moi tout. » l'interroge la brune, fière.

Un peu trop, certainement, car l'instant qui suit, la main de Draco serpente le long de sa cambrure, disparaît sous le drap vert émeraude satiné et y accomplit une mission qui vole à Hermione un gémissement saccadé.

« _Très_ fair-play. » commente-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Toujours. » raille Draco avant d'embrayer : « Cinquième Année. Le simple fait que tu inspires et expires suffisait à alimenter mes insomnies. Alors je t'ai haïe un peu plus. »

« Les splendeurs de la Logique Malfoy. » Elle lui mordille furtivement la clavicule, juste comme ça, puis fait voyager son index vers sa nuque. « Sixième Année ? »

« Weasley doit s'estimer heureux d'être encore vivant à l'heure qu'il est étant donné le nombre d'Avada que je me suis retenu de lui envoyer en pleine gueule. »

A Hermione de rouler des yeux.

« Ron et moi ne sommes _jamais_ sortis ensemble ; combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Lavender et lui étaient quasiment siamois, cette année-là. »

« Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de te dévisager comme s'il se retenait constamment de te plaquer contre la porte la plus proche. » Draco la hisse sur lui sans crier gare, ses deux mains ancrées à ses hanches, ses yeux bleus plus perçants que jamais. « Et il n'y a que _moi_ qui te regarde comme ça. »

Cette seule phrase suffit pour que l'exaspération d'Hermione s'arrondisse sur les angles, comme toujours. Elle se repositionne au-dessus de lui, le dominant de sa hauteur nouvelle.

« Septième Année ? » enchaîne-t-elle, son index parvenant enfin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Draco les entrouvre, y capture son doigt et ne la quitte pas des yeux. C'est son unique réponse.

* * *

 **Décompte :** 859 mots (OpenOffice)

.

 **J'espère vraiment que ce petit texte vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
